Break
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: Set during Videl’s fight with Spopovitch. Gohan felt something primal, frightening, and possessive flare inside him as he watched that monster beat Videl into the dirt. GohanVidel, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Dragon Ball Z._

_**Summary: Set during Videl's fight with Spopovitch. Gohan felt something primal, frightening, and possessive flare inside him as he watched that monster beat Videl into the dirt. GohanVidel, oneshot **_

_Alright! My first DBZ fanfiction attempt. I've been wanting to write one for this anime for the longest time and I finally got an idea. Well, the Videl fighting Spopovitch episodes were some of my favorites…not because I'm a sadist or anything, I just loved that it showed how much Gohan cared for Videl and everything. And it showed Videl kicking ass for the most part lol. And major GhVi-age. Anyway, here's my fic. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Break**

* * *

Nothing could have prepared Son Gohan for what he saw that day.

The contest had started out so innocently, just as a gesture of fun. People laughing and cheering as the very first of the fights started. The sounds of the announcer blaring over the speakers above him. It created a very calm feeling for him, despite the crackling energy of his friends around him.

His father made it, standing there in his trademark orange gi, the halo hanging above his head the only indication of what had happened all those years ago. The smile was still on his face, bright and innocent as ever. Calming. Just being around his father after all this time was enough to make his heart swell with pride.

The first few matches went off without a hitch, and Gohan watched them all - shocked only when Piccolo surrendered to that purple fellow with a look of utter disbelief on his face. Gohan just shook it off as something that the Namekian warrior had reason for. Piccolo wouldn't just give up a fight without reason…

He didn't have much time to dwell on that fact, for the fight he was looking forward to watching the most came up.

Satan Videl vs. Spopovitch.

His heart gave a familiar little lurch as he saw Videl, short new hair and cocky smirk in place, step forward to take her spot in the ring. He gave her a smile and she continued her walk to the ring. Her opponent followed, towering over her, making her look rather small in comparison. A sudden urge came over him, though he didn't know what it was. It was a slight panic, as if he knew that something was going to happen, but he forced it from his mind. Videl might be smaller than the bulking Spopovitch, but he had utmost confidence in Videl's abilities. She may have been small, but she was spunky and feisty, stubborn and seemingly incapable of giving up.

Also, he wanted his father to meet Videl. See her in action, to put it rather bluntly. He knew that Goku had been watching over him in the years past. No doubt he had seen Videl in those glimpses, and now they had met face to face. He wanted his father to see what Videl could do.

When he looked over to his father, however, there was a slight hint of worry in his eyes. Maybe he was underestimating the short haired fighter when it came to comparing her with the monstrous looking man, or maybe…

Maybe the glinting anxiety in his innocent gaze was something other than mild worry about their size difference.

At the time, Gohan just stood there, a smile on his face as he watched the young fighter step lithely onto the stone steps of the ring, followed by the bulking mass of her opponent, his hard footfalls a far cry in comparison to her own. His eyes focused on her form, the way her ebony locks blew about her face in the subtle breeze and how the loose t-shirt clung to what curves she had in a way that the Son boy immediately appreciated.

The fight got underway. Videl was giving it everything she had. Punches, kicks, roundhouses, all complimented with the small grunts coming from her lips that only his Saiyan hearing could pick up on.

She knocked him down, several times, but he kept getting back up.

It was mind boggling. How someone could keep getting knocked over and beaten and still get up as if nothing was wrong. It was as if he was a zombie of some sort. Feeling no pain, the monstrous grin on his face an indication of what was going to happen.

The arrays of martial arts technique that she showed were expert in their level. He noticed that she had gotten stronger than her father, and was impressed. But despite this little notification about her increase in strength, whatever she did to try and take the behemoth down…it didn't work.

He knew something was definitely wrong when she kicked his head a full 180 degrees around.

And he still got up.

They thought he was down for good, but they were wrong. The bald fighter just rose, making sick gurgling noises and then he reached up, grasped his head and righted it, as if it had been something as simple as a finger dislocation.

He had been horrified.

Strange, how he had seen so many more terrible things in his life - he had been the one to defeat Cell, after all, not to mention being around during the battle with Frieza and Vegeta and Nappa, Raditz as well - but somehow this very action chilled him to the core. Made his blood run cold in his veins as if they were suddenly filled with ice water.

Videl was in disbelief, as was the entire stadium. His father was adamant that she give up now.

Then, the torment started.

It seemed to truly begin when Videl had thought she had a safe haven in the air, floating around until she got her energy back. But then Spopovitch had a trick of his own. Turns out he could fly as well as throw energy blasts. The latter of which he wasted no time in showing Videl. The young Saiyan hybrid could only watch as the purple energy hit her body and she fell down to the ring, bracing herself and wincing in utter pain as she came into contact with the surface.

Gohan wasn't sure what was going on around him. He knew his friends were concerned, his father was trying to calm him down, but all he could focus on was Videl.

Her shrieks.

Her trying to fight back.

Her exhausted form, desperately getting up, again and again.

Her…_blood_.

The behemoth didn't seem to care what he was doing. All Gohan knew was that the creature - he was certain he wasn't a _man _by any standards - was causing Videl harm. Too much harm.

The large fists of her opponent smashed into her stomach, over and over again, she cried out with each knew blow to her body. Gohan could practically hear her ribs crunching in his ears, as loudly as if they were right next to him.

She coughed up blood. It spurted from her mouth and landed below her, splattering the cement ring with the life giving liquid. Spopovitch tossed her up in the air and started repeatedly kicking her back, as if she were some kind of sick soccer ball.

He missed - on purpose - and let her body hit the ground, bouncing slightly before coming to rest.

Then he picked her up by the hair and the process started over and over again.

Gohan felt the pressure build inside him. He felt the power surge through him. His anger, fueling his strength, was coming out, and he could feel the aura of his power surround him.

A voice was chanting inside his head, shouting at him to save _his woman_. Save her. _Save her!_

"Gohan! Calm down." His father shouted at him desperately, looking at him warily as his power level spiked even higher.

He couldn't control it any longer.

He felt the break between himself and his Saiyan side and emerged golden, the silly hair wrap floating to the ground beside him, the clasps of his cape coming undone with the sheer force of his energy. He grit his teeth and, calling out her name, he charged forward, to hell with the consequences.

Just as Spopovitch was about to stomp her head with his mammoth foot, his quieter, calmer partner called out to stop him, telling him to end it. That it had gone too far.

With much reluctance - that very reluctance caused Gohan's blood to boil even more - Spopovitch kicked Videl so she finally fell out of the ring.

She lost, but she was _safe_.

Immediately, all of the power he had built up subsided, turning his blonde locks black again and he lowered his fists, opting to rush ahead to the battered and bloody girl, his powerful legs getting him there as fast as he could.

Gathering the girl in his arms, he looked over the damage done to the black haired girl with a growing sense of dread in his heart. What if she was beyond repair? He bit the inside of his cheek to dispel those thoughts. They wouldn't help at a time like this.

He cradled her like she was precious cargo. She was so broken and hurt, like a fragile creature, and he felt so helpless. He tried not to jostle her arm, which he was sure was broken, and looked at her face, swollen and cut and scraped from her match. She was unconscious, which was good. Maybe she wouldn't hurt as much if she weren't awake to endure it. He could hear soft whimpers coming from her throat, however, and the very fact that she was so injured tugged at his heart and made his blood surge with rage.

Gazing up at the man who had done this to her, his glare was apparent even behind the thick black shades Bulma had equipped him with.

"_Spopovitch_." His voice was a harsh bark, full of all the emotion he felt, unforgiving.

The large man looked his way, his features arranged into a cocky smirk.

"Next time, it's you and me." He growled out, holding Videl that much closer to his muscular chest, "_And I'll win._"

Spopovitch looked at him incredulously, disbelieving, as if someone _like that _could beat him and his crazy power.

Well, Gohan was determined to show him something.

After issuing his threat, he turned away, holding the girl to his body as tightly as he could without putting pressure on her injuries.

All he could think about was Videl, getting her treatment, and keeping her safe from now on. He would never allow something like that happen to her again. He thought of his threat to Spopovitch and could imagine how _good _it would feel to lay him out and beat him like he had done to the blue eyed fighter.

Gohan planned on keeping his word.

* * *

_**End.**_

_Alright! There it was! I know it might not be entirely accurate with the episode, but this is just for fun, and ya know…the Gh/Vi-ness. But anyway, I hope y'all liked this! I enjoyed writing it. It was very fun for me to write, after wanting to write something for DBZ for the longest time, but having to finish up a chapter fic didn't allow me to even try to write something for this fandom. But here it is! And I hope everyone liked it!_

_Happy New Year!_


End file.
